dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (anime)
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls is an anime adaptation of the manga series of the same name. The series was first announced in September, 2014, when Okayado ran a series of polls asking what readers would want to see in an anime adaptation. This was followed up in March, 2014, by the announcement that a television series would begin airing on July 8th, 2015, in Japan on Tokyo MX, SUN, KBS, BS11, and AT-X. The series, directed by Tatsuya Yoshihara and scripted by Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, is animated by the animation studio Lerche. Episode List Staff *'Direction:' Tatsuya Yoshihara (Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san, Yoru no Yatterman) *'Series Composition & Screenplay:' Kazuyuki Fudeyasu (Ben-To, Yoru no Yatterman) *'Animation Direction:' Tatsuya Sunagawa (Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san) and Shunji Akasaka *'Character Design:' Tatsuya Sunagawa *'Assistant Character Design:' Shunji Akasaka *'Sound Direction:' Hiroto Morishita *'Music:' manzo and Hiroaki Tsutsumi (Ao Haru Ride, Joshiraku) *'Animation:' Lerche (Assassination Classroom) and Seva *'Voices:' **'Kimihito Kurusu :' Junji Majima (Tooru Acura from Hitsugi no Chaika) **'Miia :' Sora Amamiya (Asseylum Vers Allusia from Aldnoah.Zero) **'Papi :' Ari Ozawa (Chiyo Sakura in Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) **'Centorea Shianus :' Natsuki Aikawa (Petra Ral in Attack on Titan) **'Suu :' Mayuka Nomura (Sayaka Shimizu in Rescue Me!) **'Meroune Lorelei :' Haruka Yamazaki (Tomoyo Kanzaki from Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de) **'Rachnera Arachnera :' Sakura Nakamura (Akebi Sasaki in Girls und Panzer) **'Smith :' Yu Kobayash (Mariya Shidou from Maria Holic) **'Doppel :' Saori Oonishi (Eriri Spencer Sawamura in Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata) **'Manako :' Momo Asakura (Rin Kazari from Witch Craft Works) **'Tionishia :' Yurika Kubo (Hanayo Koizumi from Love Live! School Idol Project) **'Zombina :' Rei Mochizuki (Anna Kozuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) **'Kii :' Asami Seto **'Lala :' Ai Kakuma **'Draco :' Airi Otsu **'Lilith :' Atsumi Tanezaki **'Bicycle Police Officer :' Atsushi Takasaka **'The Racist Couple :' Daiki Hamano (man), Ayaka Shimizu (woman) Gallery File:AkihabaraBanner.png File:Xwv1YK8.jpg File:MonmusuMerch1.png File:MonmusuMerch2.png File:MonmusuMerch3.png File:AnimePoster.jpg File:AnimePoster2.png File:AnimePoster1.jpg File:AnimePoster2.jpg File:AnimePoster3.jpg File:AnimePoster4.jpg File:AnimePoster5.jpg File:AnimePoster7.jpg File:AnimePoster8.jpg File:MonmusuEpisode162.jpg File:MonmusuEpisode163.jpg File:PapiCentoreaMiiaEyeCatch.png Concept Art File:AnimeKimihitoDesign.jpg File:KimihitoConcept.png File:AnimeCentoreaDesigns.png File:AnimeMiiaDesigns.jpg File:AnimePapiDesigns.jpg File:AnimeArachneDesigns.jpg File:AnimeMerouneDesigns.jpg File:AnimeSuuDesigns.jpg File:AnimeSmithDesigns.jpg File:AnimeZombinaDesign.jpg File:AnimeManakoDesign.jpg File:AnimeTioshinaDesign.jpg File:AnimeDoppleDesign.jpg File:5b1802c6d59ca2a05cec6949bf574d4a.jpg File:197cd5265101bdb3fc3d550b666f64e0.jpg File:C10212d83cd9d9fded9caa2acc9ae4e1.jpg File:7ca5afbf536e0e5068be79bf4d2a4d47.jpg File:Storyboard1.png File:Storyboard2.png File:Storyboard3.png File:Storyboard4.png Volume Gallery File:JPDVD1.jpg|Volume 1 JP Release File:DvD1AltCover.jpg|Volume 1 JP Release Alt cover Trivia *The opening theme song, titled "Saikōsoku Fall in Love", will be performed by the voice actresses for Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Mero, and Rachnera; and the closing song, "Hey! Smith!!", will be performed by the voice actresses for Ms. Smith, Manako, Tionishia, Zombina, and Doppel. *The anime also possesses the insert song "Everyday Kemomimi (Everyday Animal Ears)", with lyrics by Aiko Nakano and composed by Fruit Juice 100%. *In addition to the television anime, the MonMusume Channel on the Niconico service will stream Hobo Mainichi OO! Namappoi Dōga (Almost Daily OO! Sort of Live Video), anime shorts that offer a candid look at the daily lives of the monster girls. See Also *Monster Musume Voice Cast *Monster Musume Cameo List Links *MonMusu Website *MonMusu Twitter Category:Anime